Dawn in Regno Rosa
The county was Mana, the country in the upper-north of Ishgar itself across the sea is a large country bursting with life and new beginnings. It is a large massive land filled with lust mountains and glimmering blue waters. However, the lands hold a dark secret as it was once a battlefield, where the Armies of both Darkness and Light gathered to face each other. After the defeat of the Darkness, those ancestors of the Army of Light gathered into a single kingdom. Years after the long war, they molded it into Regno Rosa the main capital city of the imperial lands of Mana. It carries vast amounts of discovery technology and magical power throughout the city with a large number of soldiers in power armor to guard the streets from trouble. On one such beautiful day, a band of adventurer traveling far from Earthland stumbles upon the jewel of the Imperial province. Kyoya Tokita and his lovely yet beautiful partner Alice Cruise arrived at the beautiful city of Regno Rose via The Mega Train. "Damn, the train is good, I might buy this one." Kyoya remarked the beauty of the Train while Alice mocked him "Yeah like you can buy that." Kyoya smiled as he said, "I can!". The two started walking, exploring as well as remarking the beauty of the City "Man, this is good. See, I told you, Regno Rose is perfect for holidays." Kyoya said cheerfully. "Well you're right, we can always take a break. Let's go visit the beach" Kyoya sighed as he said, "Always the beach.....huh?" Alice responded, " Quit babbling and let's go.". The two started walking towards the visible ocean which can be seen from a far away distance. Cressida Barrett a lady had white and silver armor shining in the light as her blue eyes glimmer in the light while she was going through the market area. "You two look like an odd couple. Hehehe!" She commented towards the two newcomers with a warm smile. She had placed her bag on her shoulder as she moves to greet them. Alice was disgusted by her comment on her and Kyoya as she responded "Sorry, you have actually misunderstood. We are a team, not a couple. We're just here to celebrate our holidays and spend some time without using magic or causing destruction." Alice was referring to Kyoya when she meant "destruction". Kyoya smiled as he said "Nice to meet ya! The name's Kyoya, Kyoya Tokita and this beautiful lady here is Alice Cruise, mind tellin' us yours?" The other female smiles softly as she nods her head. "I am Cressida Barrett, I am a current Maid-Mage of Star Breaker Guild! A lot of folks call me a Paladin." She states motioning to her bright white and silver armor in her outfit that, she was currently wearing as she nods her head respectfully at both of them. "A pleasure to meet you both." She giggled gently before nodding her head. Kyoya and Alice gave her a warm smile. Kyoya suddenly remembered something as he said in a hurry "WAIT!? Do you mean the legendary Star Breaker Guild. Please take me and Alice there, I really need to meet the Guild Master. He seems to be one of the most powerful fighters and mages around in Earth Land. I need to test my strength against him. Can you please take me there? I really need to meet him!! PLEASE CRESSIDA!!!!." Alice facepalmed herself as she said, "Please Cressida take us there or he will explode in excitement." Cassandra shakes her head a bit softly before slowly replying. "No, I am afraid I can't at the moment. The Emperor is under a heavy amount of stress with problems with a band of demons called Nightmare Wing Guild forming an alliance after there defeat. That and dealing the sightings of the World Eater in the area tends to put everyone on edge." She explained carefully to not hurt their feelings at the same token offering a firm reason to why it isn't a good idea. Kyoya nodded his head, giving the feeling that everything she said is true and he has understood everything. "Nightmare Wing, yeah I also have a history with them. Cassandra, I wanna join you on the quest of destroying Dark mages. Please send to my request to the Guild Master That I'll join him to eradicate the Nightmare Wing Guild and bring the demons to justice." Alice was surprised by the sudden maturity Kyoya was expressing and she remarked, joyfully "Yeah, Cassandra, we will do anything to make people happy and help you in any way possible." With a moment, she scatches her chin with an odd expression her face studying him. "Right Kyora I believe your name was? I heard you were apart of this attack on a village with another mage. Where you encounter Tao Kung before The World Eater swept from the heavens and laid waste to the area. Can you go into context about it?" She recalls the name from a report as she turns to face him with her eyes staring directly at him a tad confused on the earlier events as she stood there awaiting his answer. Kyoya suddenly stopped and thought of that dreadful time of his with the flame Dragon and the martial artist "Yes, I remember that.". He had a depressed expression on his face as he stated in a heavy tone "i was on a quest of finding and bring Tao Kung to justice. But it was a failed attempt. Some guy named Aaron tried to help me but instead, he was brutally killed. The Dragon treated me as a dog. From that day on, I went on to become stronger so I can surpass both Tao Kung and that Dragon. You can ask me anything about that." Cassandra's face turn a shade of pale when he mentioned "Dragon" as she blinks twice. "You survived an encounter with the Dragon Kronus? I thought that part of the story was false! Last time we encountered it, it nearly had torn apart the entire city when it attacked both Nightmare Wing and Regno Rosa at the same time AND YOU SOMEHOW MANAGE TO LIVE THROUGH A ENCOUNTER WITH IT?!!?" The disbelief in her face was shown through as her jaw dropped at that response before taking a deep breath to regain her composure. Kyoya was confused by her reaction "Yeah so that's not a big deal. Surviving something isn't that much of big feat. It's in human instinct. So Cressida, what about the Dragon anyway. Why that big lizard is given so much importance." Category:Knightwalker591 Category:FatalLightning999 Category:Roleplay